1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to drag sleds.
2) Description of Prior Art
Sleds transport items across surfaces while being pushed or pulled by a human or a motorized vehicle. The sleds are configured to carry a variety of tools and to accommodate the surface over which the sleds traverse. Drag sleds are pushed and pulled over the ground, over snow and ice or through water. The ground may be uneven and may include unanticipated obstacles such as ravines and rocks. In more urban environments, these obstacles include curbs, ramps and steps. Applications of, sleds in tactical environments must also accommodate craters and debris.
A drag sled, therefore, should be able to accommodate unknown terrain and obstacles, passing over or surmounting those obstacles. As the sled may need to be extradited from a position, the sled should be shaped to overcome the obstacles in both a forward and reverse direction. The drag sled should stand up to use over harsh terrains and in tactical environments.